


Shower Shenanigans

by hellagroovy



Series: short stories including isak and even [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagroovy/pseuds/hellagroovy
Summary: Isak and Even take a shower.





	

Eskild sat in the kitchen and mindlessly leafed trough the newspaper of the day when the two boys stumbled into the kitchen.

"God morgen," he shot them a wide smile, which Even gladly returned. Isak, on the other hand, just snorted and nodded in response. Eskild was used to it. Isak was the worst morning person he knew. "I made coffee."

"Sweet," Even said and grabbed a mug from the cupboard above the sink. He always took his coffee completely black. Eskild thought that he secretly bleached his teeth, since the boy consumed coffee like it was water.

Even wrapped an arm around Isak's shoulder. The younger boy almost instantly relaxed against his shoulder, and even though they had been dating for months already, Eskild could feel his heart swell in his chest. He was incredibly happy for Isak, that he finally had found someone who he adored.

"I actually thought about taking a shower," Even said as he took another sip of his coffee, before he gently placed the mug on the countertop.

Isak answered with a simple "okay."

And then they left. Eskild was alone in the kitchen again, but with a soft smile on his lips this time.

 

Isak was exhausted. He and Even had seen the entire Lord of The Rings series (The Hobbit included, of _course_ ) yesterday and they had stayed up quite late since Even really, _really_ wanted to finish the last movie before they went to bed.

"How can you not be tired?" he grumbled as Even pulled his t-shirt over his head. His hair was messy, and Isak suddenly got the urge to bury his fingers in the dark blonde curls.

Even shrugged in response. "Sleeping has never been my kind of thing thing, you know?" He simply stated. Then he took a gentle grip around the collar of Isak's t-shirt and dragged if off him. Isak was smiling softly when his face became visible again, and Even pressed a quick, but wet, kiss to Isak's cheek.

The younger boy groaned and rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek. "You're so fucking sappy in the morning. It's gross."

Isak's comment made Even grin widely, and he just _had_ to kiss him again. One, two times.

"Disgusting."

"You love it," Even beamed.

And he did. Isak really did. Being close to Even was probably his favorite thing in the entire world, and even though everybody else already knew that he would never admit it. Not out loud. So instead of answering, Isak jumped into the shower and started adjusting the temperature. Even followed him and closed the pink shower curtains behind them. Isak didn't know who it was who had bought _pink_ shower curtains, but they were ugly as hell.

Isak and Even often showered together. "I saw this incredibly funny article today," Even had said one day when he - without any warning what so ever - walked through Isak's bedroom door, "it said 'save water - shower together'. I think that's hilarious, don't you think?" and ever since, they had been saving water by sharing the shower at kollektivet. It wasn't sexual or anything, well, _sometimes_ , but usually not. They usually used the time they spent in the shower to catch up on each other's life's. They had even fought once, which according to Isak was terrifying since he felt quite vulnerable when he was naked. Even had ended the argument by turning off the warm water and Isak had screamed out loud when the icy cold water had hit his back.

"I'm actually reading the most incredible book in my philosophy class right now. It's so interesting," Even said as he squeezed out a little bit of Noora's raspberry shampoo into his palm before he continued. "It's _The Myth of Sisyphus_ by Albert Camus, have you read it?"

Isak shook his head.

"No? You know about Sisyphus though, don't you?"

"Is it that dude who is like, half man half bull or something?" Isak frowned.

"Nah, no," Even answered. He rinsed the shampoo out of Isak's hair before he moved onto the conditioner. Isak usually didn't like using conditioner since it left his hair way to wild and curly, but he still let Even massage the mixture into his hair. Because, well, Even liked it and Isak liked when Even was happy, and it felt good (like really good). "Sisyphus", Even continued. "Was punished by the gods to roll a huge rock up a mountain, only to see it fall down again when he reached the top."

"Ah," Isak lifted his right index finger. "I've heard of this."

"Great! Amazing," Even smiled. "What Albert Camus believes is that the huge amount of meaningless work Sisyfos has to do _every day_ , is the same kind of meaningless feeling we as humans get by repeating the same things every day, you're following?"

To be completely honest, Isak had no interest in philosophy what so ever, but he still nodded politely and gestured to Even to continue his speech.

"But he still believes that it's possible for Sisyfos to find a mening in what he does as long as he stops looking for something more in his life and just accepts the absurd situation he's in."

 

Isak looked up at Even for a second. "That's actually- that's actually really interesting," he frowned slightly, and Even nodded vigorously in agreement. "Do you always talk about things like these during your philosophy lessons?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged. "We've been talking about the existence a lot recently and I swear to god I had _the_ _worst_ existential crisis ever last Monday."

 

Isak and Even continually surprised Eskild. So when he walked past the bathroom twenty minutes later, he didn't really know what to expect. He had gotten quite used to Isak's terrible attempts to keep his high pitched moans down by now, and it wasn't like he wasn't aware of the fact that Isak and Even did have sex occasionally. Hell, Eskild had received a lot of blowjobs himself in that shower (he hadn't told Isak about that though, that poor boy would probably be scarred for life).

But what Eskild didn't expect was hearing Isak talk about the universe, and the _existence_. He was in fact a little taken aback by the fact that Isak and Even were discussing the human existence in the shower instead of getting each other off.

Eskild shook his head. He smiled a little to himself and though that, if that wasn't true love, he didn't know what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few weeks ago and I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS HAHA but i felt like sharing it


End file.
